


a man of the field

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [14]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Character, Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Celebrity Crush, Consensual Non-Consent, Criminals Made Them Do It, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Edging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fantasy vs Reality, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, Gaslighting, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Horror, Humiliation, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Kink Shaming, Leather Kink, M/M, Making Love, Masks, Multi, Murder Kink, Mutual Non-Con, Necrophilia, Negging, Nipple Clamps, No Safeword, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Predator/Prey, Predicament Bondage, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Rape By Proxy, Serial Killers, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sex with a Car, Sexual Coercion, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol mention, bisexual/bisexual relationship, enthusiasm but not consent, fear kink, fingered with a leather glove, jeremy's ongoing fetish for the vagabond, neurodivergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Ryan takes Jeremy hunting.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood/Original Male Character(s), Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: we the clay [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	a man of the field

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.

“What did it feel like?” Jeremy asks, while Ryan is making love to him.

“Which time?” Ryan murmurs into his hair.

“The first time.”

Ryan rakes his nails across Jeremy's chest, and Jeremy yelps. Somehow his nipples hurt more now that Ryan's taken off the clamps.

“I was nineteen,” Ryan says, voice heavy with indulgence, “at a college party. I'd just found out that insulting girls works to get their attention, and” (he rolls his hips, reminiscing) “I guess I got this one's interest too. She followed me out to my car, and I drove her out into the woods with my hand up her skirt to keep her from thinking too much about it.”

“Fuck,” Jeremy contributes.

“I did that too,” Ryan says, and Jeremy growls up until it's interrupted by a whine, “but not until after I'd taken the gun out of the glove compartment. I had the car light on to keep her glare-blinded so she couldn't run, so when I pointed it at her and told her to strip I got to watch. We climbed into the backseat, where I'd laid down a blanket; I knew I was getting lucky.”

“How did you kill her?”

Ryan groans. “I didn't mean to,” he says, and Jeremy almost believes him. Fuck, that's a thought; that it could have been something like an accident. “I was holding the gun to her head and she came on my cock and I realized I _could_ and the next thing I knew I was balls deep in her corpse coming down from the best orgasm of my life.”

Ryan's eyes are smoldering with the memory. Jeremy is hopelessly in love. “Wow.”

“She was so _scared_ ,” Ryan continues, “it was almost a mercy, but at the time, I'd just done the worst thing I could think of, and it felt _good_. I'd known I was different, but I didn't know until that moment just how different I really was from everyone around me.”

“So did you fuck her again after that?”

“She was dead.”

“So?” Jeremy relishes the look of confusion on Ryan's face congealing into something like disgust. “If you weren't going to use her again you should have given her to me, I'm not picky.”

“Maybe next time.”

* * *

That's how they end up in Ryan's car, heading for what Ryan calls his favorite hunting grounds.

“Okay, I have to ask,” Jeremy says. “Does it actually smell like blood in here, or am I imagining things?”

Ryan gives him a sideways look. “Nervous?”

“Horny.”

“What,” Ryan says, “you want me to reach over, rub your—”

“L-let's not get ahead of ourselves,” Jeremy says, although his dick seems to like that idea a lot.

“Worried you're gonna come before you're inside?”

“More like I like the anticipation.” Jeremy's heart is pounding, the good adrenaline of an impending fight. “Edging, have you heard of it?” The vibration of the car under him is jostling the plug in his ass, making him squirm in the passenger seat, and while his body definitely _wants_ more stimulation, he knows he's not ready.

“If you say so,” Ryan says, amused. “We're almost there anyway.”

Jeremy looks out the window. There's a few cars parked at the side of the road, a couple more on the road with them. No foot traffic. “Shouldn't I be wearing a mask?”

“You could, but why bother? Nobody's going to see us and survive.”

That... that's hot. Okay.

“You want a man or a woman?” Ryan asks casually.

Jeremy blinks. “Either's fine.”

“Oh, you're bisexual too? Good. That'll make this easier.”

* * *

“Look scared,” is the only warning Jeremy gets before Ryan's gun is pointing at him.

Jeremy jumps back in a way he'd like to think is feigned, belatedly putting his hands up. “Whoa!” he says. He's next to Ryan's—the Vagabond's _other_ victim, a skinny white guy who'd practically pissed himself when he saw the Vagabond's mask. The guy is cringing against his own car, which had seemed a lot funnier when Jeremy wasn't right there with him.

The Vagabond looks at him with cool contempt. Jeremy flushes. Ryan's got to be playing at something, but he doesn't know what.

“You,” the Vagabond says to him, “bend over.”

Jeremy turns and bends over the car. “Left,” the Vagabond says. Jeremy straightens up a little and eases his way over toward the front of the car, facing away from the Vagabond. Somehow the presence of the gun is worse when he can't see it. His heart beats faster.

The other guy tries to skitter out of his way, but the Vagabond says “Hold,” and out of the corner of his eye Jeremy sees him freeze.

The other guy's not having a good day. Jeremy has a feeling his own day is about to get better.

“No _running_ ,” the Vagabond says sensuously. “Pass each other nice.. and close...”

Jeremy stays glued to the car with his hands on the roof as the other guy crawls across his back, touching him, like he's trying not to get kicked while passing a horse from behind. Except the horse is Ryan, and instead of hooves, he has a gun.

Metaphors are hard when all the blood in his brain is going to his dick.

Jeremy squirms. He kind of really wants to fuck the car, but Ryan promised him a victim, and he wasn't lying earlier; he likes the wait too.

There's a _thwuck_ , something small hitting the ground, and the Vagabond chuckles. “Pick it up,” he says. Jeremy looks over his shoulder. The skull mask looks back. The Vagabond's gun is still pointed at the other guy. “Not you.”

Jeremy swallows. “Okay.”

“Don't worry,” the Vagabond says, and Jeremy can hear his smile. “You'll get your turn.”

* * *

The target fumbles around on the ground, trying to keep Ryan in his peripheral vision. Good instincts, but it's far too late for him to save himself. The target picks up the packet of lube, gripping it hard in one shaking hand.

“Deal with his pants,” Ryan suggests, and the target gulps before transferring the lube packet to between his teeth. Smart man. With Ryan looking on, he pulls down Jeremy's jeans.

The target takes a step back, and Ryan's gun follows him. Leaned on the car, utterly uncowed, Jeremy wiggles his hips. The sparkling butt plug between his ass cheeks catches the light like a clear white wine.

“Well?” The target's standing there like he expects _Ryan_ to deal with this problem. “Get on with it.”

The target jolts, then reaches between Jeremy's legs and wrestles with the plug.

“Hurry, or I'll kill you and fuck him myself.”

When the plug finally comes out with a satisfyingly filthy _squelch_ , Ryan whistles, impressed. “Might not need that after all,” he says. “Looks like he's ready.” He looks the target up and down and adds, “Although maybe _you're_ not.”

“No!” the target says. “I mean, I'm... I can be. I...”

Ryan laughs. It's just too easy. “Do you have problems with your wife?”

“I'm not married!”

“Somehow I'm not surprised.” Ryan sighs and walks up to the pair. “Give me that,” he says.

The target wipes the packet of lube hastily on his expensive shirt and hands it back to Ryan without making eye contact. Ryan smiles under the mask.

Jeremy jumps when Ryan grabs his ass, evidently not expecting Ryan's leather-gloved hand, but spreads his legs accommodatingly as Ryan reaches between them.

Yeah, Jeremy's ready. Doesn't mean Ryan doesn't want to be inside him. Besides, Jeremy likes being fingerfucked.

...Really likes being fingerfucked.

It's probably the glove.

Or the gun. One or the other.

* * *

Jeremy is having the time of his life.

The Vagabond is fucking him with three gloved fingers, not fast but gratifyingly rough nonetheless. It's easier than he thought it would be, honestly. Jeremy rocks back against the Vagabond's hand.

“Eager,” the Vagabond comments.

Well, yeah, why wouldn't he be? This is a half-dozen fantasies at once. Jeremy didn't come into this expecting to be plowed, but he's not going to look a gift dicking in the mouth.

The guy has finally gotten it up, and the Vagabond is condescendingly talking him through the process of putting tab A in slot B. It's downright comfortable to have something inside him again, and there's a dirty thrill to knowing that it's a stranger's cock.

“I'm sorry,” the man murmurs in Jeremy's ear, “I'm so sorry,” and it takes all Jeremy's self-control not to laugh. Jeremy grinds his hips back and savors the man's shudder.

“Put your back into it,” the Vagabond calls from the peanut gallery, and the man puts one hand on Jeremy's shoulder, tentative, and the other on his hip, resigned, and goes on fucking Jeremy where he's bent over the hood of his car.

* * *

Ryan watches the show with interest.

This clearly isn't too much for his Jeremy. If anything, it's not enough; Jeremy seems frustrated with the way the target is fucking him. Ryan makes a mental note to try denial on him.

“If you stop before you're done, you're done,” Ryan informs the target. The target's knuckles go white where he's gripping Jeremy's hips. Ryan wonders whether Jeremy is going to get off—his arms are outstretched across the car, and he has to know he's not supposed to move them, but he wouldn't put it past Jeremy to be capable of coming untouched.

Ryan finds himself rubbing his bulge with his off hand. Jeremy's initial enthusiasm has faded—Ryan doesn't think he'd be hiding it this well, anyway, under the circumstances—and although what's replaced it isn't fear, it's something pleasantly related.

 _I did this,_ Ryan thinks. _I did this to him._ This is Ryan's show, and the man hunched over Jeremy's form might as well be a glove on Ryan's fist.

There's a growing temptation to end this scene early. To snuff out this sniveling man-child and fuck Jeremy in his place, claim him as Ryan's own, as he _is_.

But no, no. That would be wrong—that's never been Ryan's style. He is patient, in his own way; in his own way, he is fair. This target gets the same chance as anyone else.

Which is to say none at all, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Genesis 25:27.


End file.
